User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Predator and the Prey
KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! (As a result of Blank destroying the cockpit to stop A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, the escaping team is seen quickly plummeting 8000 meters down to Earth, with their luggage and parachutes falling too. The flightless members, Mia, Zoe, Blank, and Martine, attempt to grab the parachutes) Martine: Mon dieu, Blank! Why did you have to blow it up all of the sudden?! Blank: Well, you could thanking me later if we splatter into the ground! Mia: We’re literally falling 8000 meters down, and this isn’t helping at all! Zoe: Jasper, Amir, Rita, can you fly? Jasper: I would like too, but it’s going to take time for me to use my magic again! That blood supply’s not going to be healing itself in this mess! Amir: I can barely move my muscles at all! The speed of us moving to the ground and force of the explosion has somehow slowed us down, which means our bodies too, Rita: (tries to use her powers) And my powers can’t work too! But at least we’re still falling down a bit longer! Blank: You think you can fly, Phoenix? Let's all have genuine hopes that fatso doesn't chase after us permanently! Rita: Might be, but Blaze of Glory only lets me fly when my spark is active. Without my spark, I can’t just swoop down and simply save you all! (The flightless heroes equip their parachutes and grab their luggages) Mia: (losing much of her fear) Hey, you know, it would be very scary for us to fall down like this, but looking at that view feels like what I first saw in my birth! Zoe: Well, we wouldn’t be staying there falling to our deaths, so what can we do? Blank: Our cameras' still working, so why not pose for a bit before it gets into the news? Martine: Would we in mid-air?! That’s insane, horrific, (brightens up a bit) and yet perfect for the whole team! Posing in the sky like that would be the least favorite things to do, but at least we’re kept compant with l'un l'autre. (The team poses while Blank gets her phone out) Blank: (mumbling) 0-0-0-0, and to the camera app, (now ready) and here we go! (Blank uses a selfie stick for the camera and poses with her falling colleagues) SNAP! (A photo Blank took is shown, with Blank now holding an orange long e-cigarette with a green tip on the emitter, similar to a carrot. After Blank puts away the phone and selfie stick, Amir dives down first by increasing his density) Jasper: Amir? Where did you- THUD!!! Amir: I’m okay! Rita: Hey, (sees blue sparks coming out of her hand) the air isn’t pushing any one of us anymore. We can do whatever we want... (becomes disappointed) in those remaining 3000 meters. Blank: (Australian accent) Aw, don't disappoint ya-self, mate. It ain't arvo and we still a bloody amount of time to get through this! Martine: Não tenha tanta certeza, amigo. (thinking) Ugh, I even sound weird when speaking Portuguese, and I thought Spanish nearly made me the freak! Mia: Zoe, aren’t going to use your parachute? Zoe: Wait it for it, Mia. The plan’s not finished yet... (The team continues to fall until the see the trees and land coming closer to them. Zoe uses Dangerous Woman to punch down and flatten the tree down into a short and flattened size with her body. Rita uses Blaze of Glory’s legs as rocket boots to fly away from the trees before flying down to land. Mia follows the two and activates her parachute to float safely down. Martine activates her parachute, only to find it broken. Annoyed, Martine throws it away and jumps off several trees to land. Jasper scans the trees for a moment and reveals a red whip) Jasper: Vermillion Whip! (Jasper uses his whip on a tree and swings in circles multiple times before landing carefully near his team. Blank, who is about to be the last to land, pulls up her parachute, only for a gust of wind to easily blow her away and send her to countless tree branches) Blank: Wow, did the C4 went by to change the weather already? (Blank pulls out a knife and slashes through the branches, cutting them, before reaching a large branch that she walks through while cutting off her parachute. She then jumps down to open another parachute and sees Amir, still stuck to the ground with his shoulder and head sticking up) Blank: Hey, Mr. Husband, still waiting for your hubbie to blow that thing of his? Amir: (groans) Get me out of here, Blank! I am not in the mood right now to experience a plane explosion and body horror in my eyes right now! Blank: Well, (clicks) you kinda want to watch your head first. Amir: Huh? (Blank gets a shovel out and smacks a falling plane part away from Amir’s head) Amir: How did that get here?! Blank: You can't always expect the unexpected, Ami. It’s like a laser dot always aimed for your head. (In a different scene, a sniper is seen getting orders from his employer, being ordered to murder Blank. The sniper sniffs the sniper rifle and chuckles a bit. Seeing a bunch of people walking around in his scope, the sniper recklessly kills multiple people who have brown hair or have a face similar to Blank’s, causing people to run and scream, panicking in terror. The sniper finally stops shooting when he got something, presumably Blank’s head, and sadistically laughs. Unfortunately, Blank is actually seeing what the sniper’s doing, unimpressed and holding boxes of rifle ammo belonging to the sniper. Blank taps the sniper’s head, who turns to whack her, only for the sniper rifle to break down into pieces upon impact) Sadistic Sniper: (dismayed) Huh?! (Blank kicks the sniper off the building, making him scream) CRASH! WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!!! Blank: (Australian accent) Crikey, I reckon that spot's only for seeing, mate, not hunting! (End of cutaway. Amir stares at Blank, confused of what he saw) Amir: What was that? Blank: Didn't expect that to come here. 346 minutes later... (The survivors of the plane destruction are seen with their tents set up, slowly building their campfire. Zoe and Blank come out of the woods, carrying something heavy inside a giant bag) Rita: So you found something? Zoe: Sadly no. We were nowhere this close. Blank: (opens the bag, revealing multiple bear traps, proximity mines, and spike strips) But at least we have protection from any predators in the nighttime. Now if you'll excuse me, I have beetles to catch. (Blank leaves into the woods again, leaving Rita and Zoe a bit disgusted) Rita: Bugs? Really? Zoe: Why eat them? Can’t beetles be beautiful in all shapes and forms? Rita: Nah, Zoe. You can either be endure with a death trap with these things, or simply walk through them and do whatever you have to do. Disgusting in both ways... (Inside another tent, Martine and Amir are seen trying to find more about Bane Kolinsky, the now-deceased Stand User) Amir: (using his phone) The extracted fingerprints and DNA from that man’s wallet might be enough to provide enough evidence involving him... Martine: (scanning the ID card with her phone) ...while I try to find more about him besides having a Stand earlier in his life. (After a few dramatic seconds, Martine and Amir successfully gain more information from Bane, revealing his blood relatives and history from their phones) Amir: Got it! Now let’s see go more about this so-called fighter of a Stand User. (Martine and Amir scan their phones before gaining surprised expressions on their faces upon seeing more about Bane) Amir and Martine: Shane Kolinsky, the brother?! Martine: Two criminals? Oi, oi, oi, can’t we have enough for one day without them ambushing us everywhere? Amir: Not unless these two have a death wish, but they should kiss it goodbye now that we’re here. Well, let’s go back to topic: Shane and Bane Kolinsky were both Russian immigrants who lost their national identities 32 years ago from their philosophies that threatened the communism of Soviet Russia. Bane was the older brother by two years, and he doesn’t seem to be in employ for so long despite living in an apartment. Martine: Shane, on the other hand, became the member of the Crimson Order after being deported to America, effectively sustaining himself with a more “successful” lifestyle that Bane didn’t get. (sarcastic) Talk about an entrepreneur... Amir: However, Shane died at age 43, two weeks after he murdered Donna King, a designer and the wife of former Chief Samuel King, sometime in 2003. Thankfully, he was immediately caught doing a robbery when he went after Donna... (In a flashback, Shane is seen threatening Donna with a gun, about to kill her. As police arrive, Shane guns down the woman before getting his armed hand shot by the police. A distraught Chief King arrives to see his wife now dead, with one bullet wound on her head confirming it) Amir: Strangely, Shane is said to have died from food poisoning two weeks later even though he was given his lunch in solitary confinement. Whether it is his brother or the husband committing the murder, much of it is still unknown. Martine: (reading Bane’s history) What’s more strange is Bane’s inheritance of millions of dólares, gold and jewels from Shane’s house, making him a bit rich, though he somehow lost it after making several bad investments. (saddened) Shameful... having Cathy read about this would really make her pissed. Amir: (saddened) It would be better if we don’t explain to this to her. We all know, Cathy, Martine. Reminding her the about her grandmother at the slightest would put her in a impulsive rage no one would ever stand up to her. Flashback... (Cathy is seen inside a closed comedy club with the team, preparing to do something) Gabriel: (reading a piece of paper) Okay, here’s the dare: you have to endure a lot of mocking taunts, criticism, and insults that may or may not have to do anything with you. Alex: Are you ready, honey? Cathy: (nods) Sure am. Nothing like a good game of backtalk can smooth things out! (cracks her knuckles) Honestly, not to be a bragger, but I’m confident that I’m the most powerful person standing right here! Rita: (smug) Sure, but how could you gain power from making innovative sh*t that dies out all of the time? Rupert: And that hair color? Ew. You must be tripping just to act “trending”. Jasper: (holding a photo of a younger Cathy) And that look, dude? Come on! You’re just a mere hacker who parodied your own idol! Jones: And don’t let this distract you that your grandparents’ crimson bullcrap was expired for one too many years! SCRATCH! (Cathy opens her eyes in shock from hearing her grandparents, making her eyes twitch and teeth grit erratically before steam comes out of her. Furious but holding in her anger, Cathy leaves the comedy club while the team watches) Jones: Too soon? Cathy: (attacking something in anger) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (Crashes, physical attacks, and explosions can be heard while the team duck their head down, wanting to avoid seeing their friend’s rampage. Eventually, a tree comes crashing into the club, frightening everybody into retreating to the exit) End of flashback... Amir: We have to tell everybody about this! Shane never had a Stand, but finding more about his brother might let us know more about this Stand and the murder! Martine: Oui, but I have one question: (peeks out of the tent) where’s did our friends go? (Blank is seen walking through the forest catching any beetles on her sight, placing them on a glass tank. Seeing a river stream on her right, Blank puts down the tank and gets a knife out, whose hilt extends to form a spear. The recruit dips her blade into the water to fish, awaiting to attack any creature passing by) Rustle! Rustle! (Blank ignores the sounds and sees a fish come by. With a quick swipe, Blank prepares to attack it) Rustle! Rustle! Rustle... SLASH! (Blank turns to the where sound come from and accidentally slices the fish in half. She then becomes suspicious and a light gray aura appears around her) Blank: "I feel a lot of distance, and I feel far away." (Blank cleans her spear with the water and turns it back into a knife before going to where the sound come from. As Blank walks, mysterious and dramatic music can be heard, becoming increasingly louder as Blank draws near. Initially oblivious to what the sound is, Blank turns to find the sound and sees something on the trees. Blank squints her eyes for a look, seeing a phone) Blank: A red phone? What's it doing on top of a tree? (remembers and realizes something) Wait, I know why… It must be one of teams' phones. The one in red, I'm assuming? (Jasper is seen walking through the trees with Zoe) Jasper: (checks his pockets) Hey, where’s my phone? Zoe: Wouldn’t it have fell off of your pocket somehow? (takes out her phone) Don’t fret, Jasper, I have mine, but can you tell me of your phone number? Jasper: Right it’s... (Far from Zoe and Jasper, Blank is seen slowly climbing up with her in a calm matter. She accidentally loses her footing and the tree with the phone falls down along with her) Blank: Uh-oh! CRASH!!! (Jasper and Zoe hear the noise, startled) Zoe: A tree fell down?! But how? Jasper: I dunno, but let’s check it out! (Zoe and Jasper glow their own colored auras and arrive to the severed tree, where ringing can be heard) Blank: (sticking her arm, revealing Jasper’s phone) Hey, Smooth Jazz, your hubbie-lovey's calling you. Jasper: (takes his answered phone) Um... thanks, Adam, but do you think you need some help? Blank: Nah, I've already been tripping on cracks for 7 years, but I knew a lot to get out of things like this. (Jasper puts his phone on his ear to hear his husband talking through the phone. Jasper becomes surprised of what he’s saying) Jasper: (on the phone) Kolinsky? Okay. Okay, Amir, I’ll be back... (ends the call) Zoe, you know what we have to do. (to Blank) Adam, come along if your done with the tree. (Jasper and Zoe leave while Blank cuts her way out of the tree with her knife. A suspicious invisible deformation appears moving on top of the trees before different colors start to show up, revealing a mysterious hunter that spies on Blank for a moment, who turns to another direction to find where the slashing sound came from. The hunter then dashes away to follow Blank) (Afterwards, the blue cloudy sky is shown, right before turning into an orange-pink and then a black starry night, with nearly a third quarter of the Moon rising up. On the camp site, Blank and Rita are seen fixing and modifying some type of machinery connected to a communication satellite and radio. Blank slowly turns the dial on a remote control while Rita checks out the circuits, gears, and wires with Blaze of Glory) Rita: All clear. Any luck here, Blank? Blank: Luck? How would superstitions do anything to help us in this slight provocation? Though, if this is the machine we're talking about, I would agree on that. The communication system would try to locate the nearest carrier, helicopter, or plane to help us. But for the drawback, the aerial vehicles are les active during the night, so expect one of them to arrive tomorrow… Rita: Okay, for now, let’s go get some rest for tomorrow. (Mia, Jasper, Amir, Zoe, and Martine are seen on the campfire with traumatized and worried looks on their faces) Mia: So... about A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, it’s what you call a Stand? Jasper: Correct, but this isn’t the kind of Stand where you directly fight both them and the user, or defeat the Stand ordered by the user to automatically attack us. This one literally breaks the entire set of rules given to “Stands”. I’ve already dealt with enough Stand users to know most of it, but this one even surpasses Eyes of Heaven itself. Martine: Detecting speed, absorption to gain power, and immortality, that’s some bizarre bullsh*t. Had this man died earlier before ROZETTA, we would be under the sharks right now... Amir: Jasper gave me all of the 10 rules of a Stand, so let me give contradictions to A850LUT3 U.N.I.T. 1. It is far away from the user now he’s dead. 2. It’s invulnerable to any of our attacks and only absorb them. 3. Jasper somehow injured it when Bane’s alive, but that rule’s irrelevant now for obvious reasons. For 4 and 5, I could say the same. 6. The Stand is always powerful no matter how far it’s from the dead user. 7. It has no mind of its own, so it attacks by reading speed. 8. Besides Stands being inherited, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T inherits the user’s desire to kill us. 9. There’s no user anymore. And 10. It “evolves” by eating any type of energy. Zoe: So does that mean the Stand is still alive? Amir: I guess so, but thank the heavens that we’re away from it for a while... (yawns) Goodness, all of this madness is driving me sleepy... Mia: (yawns) Wouldn’t agree more, Amir, but I think all of that running is tiring me. Say, what time is it? Martine: (reads her clock) 10:45. Still enough to get my beauty sleep for today. Jasper: (sighs) Alright, I guess we will a big day tomorrow. Blank: (wielding a shovel) Talking about big, it's gonna snow tonight. Feel the cold, dry air? (The team by the campfire feels the air. Martine lights a cigarette with the campfire and smokes it before blowing out air, showing smoke and her blue breath) Rita: That too. Alright everybody, campfire stories are already off of our list for today, so let’s get some recharging to do. (The team leaves into their tents while Blank throws a cube that turns into a sofa and sleeps on it, anticipating what is going to happen tomorrow) (The current time, 10:46, is shown near a sleeping Blank, which fast-towards to 12:04, past midnight, where Blank is now seen sitting on her sofa watching something on her phone) (On Blank’s phone, a Pulp Fiction scene is shown, where Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega are seen dancing in front of a crowd of people) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RoDPPgWbfXY Fwoosh! (Blank closes her phone and becomes suspicious of the sound. She then goes to the direction of where the sound is, looking for the stranger. The hunter, who is invisible to the woman, flashes yellow lens and scurries off) Blank: An intruder here? After the last 10 rounds? That's strange as heck. It's somehow after us even when we're still affected by the plane explosion. (gets an assault rifle) Like mi amigo Pedro said, "Don't go preaching if you're the hunted." (Blank leaves into the forest, holding her rifle, while Mia takes a peek through her tent to see her colleague going on a possible suicide mission) Mia: (tired) What’s AB doing in the middle of night? Hunting? Ugh... Dang it, Ana, you’re going to get yourself hurt. (Mia gets food, night equipment, and her police gun from her tent before heading out holding out her activated flashlight. In the forest, Blank, who is loading her assault rifle, is seen walking in seemingly erratic directions while the hunter quickly moves through the forest. Through the hunter’s eyes, it sees Blank (seen under thermal vision) walking to find it. It also catches Mia following Blank while unwittingly avoiding hidden traps on the ground seen by the hunter. The hunter then uses its wrist gauntlet to identify the humans, whose faces are now shown on the computer of the gauntlet. In a alien language, Mia and Blank’s biological profiles are read by the hunter until it spots a familiar section on them, thar'n-dha, which shows more words in a alien language that interest the hunter. Now turning visible, the hunter jumps down and prepares to strike the duo) Adamas Blank (アダマス・ブランク); Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C (As the hunter prepares to strike, Mia briefly predicts a splash of blood appearing. Realizing that there’s an enemy here, Mia rushes away from the hunter, but sees her leg right near a bear trap) Mia: (thinking) HUH?! CLAMP! (Blood comes splashing out of Mia’s leg, causing her to scream in pain. This also catches the attention of Blank, who turns to see Mia injured. The hunter scurries off while Blank rushes to Mia’s aid) Blank: Ms Loukas?! What happened, and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?! Mia: AAAAHHH GOD!!! BLANK, GET THIS CRAZY THING OFF OF ME! Blank: (aims her flashlight at Mia’s injured leg) Ooh… that musta hurt, kid. On the bright side, you still have 39 minutes until you show signs of losing consciousness… (Mia gulps in fear) Blank: …and then become a useless bait for some bear or whatnot. Besides, the snowy day will be enough to preserve your flesh for a- Mia: (stressed out) JUST GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! Blank: Alright, alright, calm your pepperonis, Loki. FYI, this operation is going to need a pair of hands for the job. (finds a lighter on Mia’s pocket) And fire too. Hold your breath for now; I'm about to do something that has ever been done before by B-movie actors. (Blank frees Mia’s leg from the trap and cauterizes the deep gashes caused by it with the lighter, making the latter scream internally in pain holding her breath and her body trembling in discomfort and fear. Seeing the open wounds still intact, Blank gets out a sewing needle and some thread, which worries Mia more. Through a distance, Mia can be heard screaming in pain, unable to take it anymore. This causes birds to fly upwards and trees to rustle a bit. As Mia breaths in panic, Blank gets some bandages and wraps up the sewed injuries on Mia’s leg, allowing her to recover) Mia: Thanks... (exasperated) but it doesn’t drop the fact of how you left the camp! What is with you?! I mean, what’s with the explosion? How come you always didn’t get injured at all? Are you that very superstitious?! Blank: (shushes Mia) Up-bup-bup-bup, Khali, before you go paranoid on your rambling, I don't really see how I have luck. Mia: But what about everything from the plane?! Hasn’t it been destroyed? Blank: Must be a sheer coincidence. I just live with it, Mia, so everybody doesn't need to understand what it is. They're only bad at this stuff because they only live on expectations to continue their goals and personal lives, not even myself can change it at all. Blank: By the way, I'm not always that good in this lifestyle. Some arrow scratched my neck and just bounced off of it. Found that it belonged to some old recluse maniac trying to tick my head off. If you want to wait here and go back, that's fine, I'm going hunting. (leaves) Mia: Wait! (Blank stops and turns around) Mia: I’ll go, but it’s not that I’m following one of your eccentric activities of “entertainment”, I’m only here to keep an eye on you. Blank: (not taking Mia seriously) Knock yourself out, Officer Kenny. (throws a bow and quiver of arrows to Mia) For hunting, of course. Mia: But do you have to bring an assault rifle here? The animals are going to be scared! Plus, I don’t like hunting at all! Blank: Be careful, though. (Steve Irwin voice) That predator yet to be seen may be the first dangerous animal to set foot on this Earth. (Later, as everything starts to snow, Blank is seen concealing herself in mud and leaves searching for the hunter through binoculars while Mia carefully threads through a shallow stream of water slowly getting deeper as she goes through it. The hunter is seen walking through the snowy grass, slashing through some curtain vines with its wristblades. Mia predicts the hunter’s presence and dives deep into the water while it closes in by a high rocky structure. The hunter tries to detect the two, but couldn’t find their heat signals due to them hiding in cool areas) Splash! Splash! (The hunter aims its focus on the splashing sounds and jumps down, only to find Mia missing. Blank passes the time by looking through a tablet, which shows pictures of all known agents of ROZETTA encountered by the Conspiracy Crusaders, with the final one being ROZETTA herself) Adrian Lynn (University Student); Status: Retired Rosamund Wilcox (Principal); Status: Retired Willie and Jeb Redfern (University Students); Status: Deceased Cody Z. Mays (Corn Farmer); Status: Retired Christian Bateman (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Timothy Cooper (GPD Beat Cop); Status: Retired Skylar Sage (Higher Truth Cultist); Status: Retired Dr Ernest Emerson (Scientist); Status: Retired Louis Leroux (Ad Astra Member); Status: Deceased Emilio Fuller (Meteorite Technician); Status: Retired Polly O'Brien (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Dorothy Kix (Ad Astra Leader); Status: Retired Courtney Guerra (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Lucius Roth (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Azeeb Patel (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Julia Alexis Brine (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Brock Perry (Truck Driver); Status: Deceased Kenneth "Kenny" Ji (Mutant Illusionist); Status: Retired John Cortana Birk (Retired Astronaut); Status: Retired Franke Elik (Zoo Employee); Status: Deceased Dr Catherine Kelly (Dome Therapist); Status: Deceased Abe Felix "ACP Parabellum" Wesley Qui-Isa Murray II (Russian Ultranationalist); Status: Deceased Joe Warren (Ad Astra Member); Status: Retired Shweta Noorani (Denise Daniels' Ally); Status: Deceased Phillip Hoover (Head of Meteorite Department); Status: Deceased ROZETTA (Stand: Eyes of Heaven); Status: Deceased (Blank taps on ROZETTA’s profile, which talks about her physical appearance, personality, biography, Stand powers, and death) Blank: Hmm… (The hunter changes the mask’s vision to a red hue and sees a few wet steps -indicated by the blue color - left behind by Mia. The hunter turns invisible and quickly follows the footsteps to near a fallen tree making a bridge to go through, reaching a dead end. It then changes the mask’s vision to X-ray to find Mia through the tree, only to find nothing but moss and a few bugs crawling around. The hunter turns to find Mia while activating its plasmacaster. Mia is seen high on a tree branch with a bow and arrow and aims at the suspicious hunter) Mia: (thinking) Predator? That must be the animal Blank’s talking about. Well, it’s not any kind of animal, just a fictional alien, and I didn’t expect someone like him to appear out of the blue. But is he really going to kill to us? Well, I haven’t watched much of that movie, but my stomach is telling its goin to kill me! (fires the arrow near the predator) BOOM!!! (The predator is sent away by the explosion, with his cloak getting damaged, and angrily shoots at Mia’s tree multiple times with his plasmacaster) BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! Snow Predator: (mimicking someone’s voice) I can see you, bitch! (Mia uses a nearby vine to get away from the predator while throwing a makeshift torch to the ground, setting the grass on fire. The predator, now pissed, runs through the fire and chases after Mia. The predator sees Mia’s heat signature and throws a Smart Disc at Mia’s legs) SEIWOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO!! (Through her hair, Mia predicts the direction of the Disc and dodges, having the disc instead slice through a dummy placed by someone, releasing a dust full of gunpowder that crackles before exploding on the predator, but his armor creates ice crystals that nullify the explosion. Sensing another trap up ahead, the predator cuts several trip wires and jumps away from a spike trap before getting his smart disc back. He then fires a net at an angle higher than Mia, but it only catches a hologram of her, with the real Mia running aside her doppelgänger and turning to another direction. The predator, confused of what’s happening but focused on the target, continues its chase after Mia in the direction she went. Mia tumbles down into a very wide road containing several street lights and a gas station. The predator appears and goes to the street light while seeing Mia from a distance, aiming its laser at her) Mia: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Blank: (through walkie-talkie) Loukas, where are you, and what's that guy doing? Mia: I don’t know! He’s just standing here, MENACINGLY! ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ Blank: (through walkie-talkie) Don't go all bull, Loukas! Hide in a tree! (Mia hides in the trees, only for the predator to destroy them) Blank: (through walkie-talkie) No! He's still gaining on you! How about the street sign? (Mia goes behind a street sign, but the predator destroys it too) Blank: (through walkie-talkie) No wait! He went a step ahead! Go under the streetlight! (Mia dives under the fragile ground, where one of the streetlights is located, but once again, the predator destroys the streetlight) Blank: (through walkie-talkie) DUMPSTER! AIM FOR THE EMPTY DUMPSTER! (Mia goes inside the dumpster, where she is seemingly safe. As she tries to relax, her walkie-talkie goes static) Mia: I guess... I should be safe for now... (Unfortunately, the predator opens up the dumpster and prepares to grab Mia, who screams in fear and runs away. Mia runs into the forest and inadvertently activates several traps that knock down and destroy multiple trees near the traps. Her running rampage is finally stopped when Mia crashes into a fence, sending her to the other side of the forest) Mia: (heavily breathing) W- Why am I running like this? It’s like yesterday, but worse! Dealing with somebody I’m not prepared to go against?! It’s my fault that I went into this predicament! I don’t want to fight that thing, but it’s going to get me and Blank no matter what! (Mia goes into the forest she’s in back again and confronts the predator once more, who is seemingly expecting Mia, now dropping her bow and arrow) Mia: (trying to be bold) Alright, you wanna fight? (raises her fists) Then here it is! (The confused predator stares at Mia for a few seconds) Snow Predator: (speaking in an alien language; translated) What are you talking about, ma’am? I am here to-'' (Mia charges at the predator with her fists, but he easily suplexes her with one slam, defeating the beat cop easily. Mia, now at the mercy of the predator, sweats and shudders in fear of something happening. However, the predator scans Mia for a moment and raises out his hand to her) Snow Predator: (speaking in an alien language; translated) ''Get up. (Mia, shocked of the predator’s sudden kindness, grabs the predator’s hand and gets up. A hiding Blank is surprised too of the predator’s change in heart) Mia: (thinking) He helped me, but for what? I thought one of them are just murderous people who only care for hunting! Maybe I shouldn’t have judge him quickly. Mia: (uneasy) Could... you tell me what your name is? Snow Predator: (mimicking someone’s voice) Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick. Mia: (confused) A nursery rhyme? So is your name Jack? Snow Predator: (shakes his head, mimicking someone’s voice) Candlestick. Candlesti- Candles-'' Mia and Blank: Candles? (Blank hides behind a tree and ponders deeply about Candles. Meanwhile, a man with tanned skin is seen on a ski chair, drinking Gatorade. Spotting a smoke signal from afar along with several trees cleaved down, the man pushes up the bars holding him and jumps down a dangerous height. However, the man lands without any injuries on him and leaving out sparks of electricity while emitting an electric blue and gold aura. The man tilts his head up, revealing his scowling eyes of the same color) '''To be continued...' Category:Blog posts